The plan
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: In high school Gabriella was the famous 'Geeky Gabby' But now that changed because now shes the beautiful Gabriella. What happens when she runs into her old bully. And he dosent recognize her. Will she devise a plan to hurt him or will she fall in love
1. Chapter 1

In high school Gabriella Montez was the girl with the braces, huge glasses, and the bad acne. But that all changed now because Gabriella is the beautiful swan she always wanted to be. But what happens when she bumps into her old bully. Will she make a plan to break his heart and follow in love in the process


	2. Chapter 2

17 year old Gabriella Montez walked through the halls of East High. People were snickering and mumbling things about her. She sighed as she held her book unto her chest and kept walking. She was wearing a baby blue skirt, a white buttoned blouse, suspenders, white high top socks, and black shoes that made her look she was going to church. She fiddled with a big framed thick glasses.

She took a deep breath again as she walked to her locker and opened it until she heard big loud footsteps. Troy Bolton marched down the main halls of East High with his ''posse'' following behind. He was the captain of the winning basketball team and he was also East High's Golden Boy. Standing right next to him was his best friend Chad Danforth.

Chad was co-captain of the basketball team, making him and Troy the two most popular boys in school. Troy turned to see Gabriella Montez ''Geeky Gabby'' at her locker. He nudged Chad and they both smirked then walked over to her.

''Hey Geeky Gabby, you got that homework for me'' Gabriella turned around to face both of them. ''Yesss'' She stuttered in fear ''Well'' He asked impatiently

Gabriella fiddled in her backpack for the homework and handed it Chad who snatched out of hand ''I didn't finish yoursss soo ii gave you mine'' Gabriella stuttered. She was wondering why Troy haven't said anything to her yet

''What's that'' Troy finally spoke up and Gabriella backed up holding unto her backpack ''Nothing'' Troy smirked at her ''Give it here'' She backed into her locker ''No'' She refused

Gabriella hid the black book behind her back ''I said give it her'' Troy said snatching the book out of her arms then pushing her down causing her to bump her head on the hard lockers.

''Plleaaasee givee it bacckkk it's the only thing ii havve lefttt offff myyy dadd'' Gabriella cried and Troy laughed evily ''Aww look at Geeky Gabby and her dadday'' He teased her

''Looks the pictures rip easily'' Troy said ripping half of the pictures ''No please stop'' He was ripping the only album of her deceased father ''No please stop'' Troy just laughed and kept ripping ''Please stop'' Gabriella screamed

Everyone in the halls were laughing including Troy's posse. Gabriella felt a liquid trickle down her head. She put her hand behind her head and felt a liquid on her fingers. It was blood. She was bleeding because of Troy Bolton

**Authors Note- I had more to this chapter but I didn't know I should post. This chapter is just a flashback of when Gabriella was in high school then I'm gonna forward it ten years later. Tell me if I should continue..Please review..**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten years later_

After High school Gabriella decided to something that will make her happy. So she started taking dance classes then late became a dance teacher. She wasn't the same girl she was in high school. She wasn't the ugly and geeky girl anymore, she was the beautiful Gabriella. She didn't have the big huge framed glasses anymore or the braces and even the bad acne. She was beautiful

''Ok you guys lets take it from the middle''

_Don't be afraid, take my hand Forget the world Will you dance, dance with me Pudemos bailar eternamente Trust in me, take a chance Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Pudemos bailar eternamente Now I have you next to me Everything is how it should be Baby, don't fight the feeling We're floating on the clouds If I could, I'd never come back down Baby just keep on groovin' As time fades away My arms will keep you safe It's just you and me Dancing in this dream Whatever you do, don't wake me up The feeling's real, won't let it stop, no _

''Ok you guys wrap it up all I want to say, is that you guys did great, so I guess Ill see you guys next week''

Gabriella panted as she had just finished her class. She wiped her face with her pink towel and picked up her bag and drove home. She walked into her room ''I'm burned out''

She plopped unto her bed hard causing something to fall over and smash. She looked over on the side of her bed and picked up the broken picture frame. It was none other then her high school picture. Her eyes pricked with tears as she remembered that horrible day. Her tiny fingers slid over the cracks on the glass when one tear fell right on it.

She shook her head to clear her thought when she heard her doorbell ring downstairs. Gabriella jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs then opened the door revealing her best friend Taylor

''Hey Tay'' Taylor walks in with a big yellow envelope ''Tay what's that'' Gabriella asked her pointing at the envelope ''You remember that tape you sent to the Dave from Dancing with the stars''

''Yah, why'' Gabriella arched her eyebrow at her ''Well they sent you a tape'' They both screeched like two teenage girls. Gabriella grabbed the envelope and read then screamed ''I GOT ON THE SHOW'' Taylor snatched the paper out of her hand

They both screamed jumping up and down ''What celeb I will working with'' Taylor examined the paper ''I don't know but they said he will be here at 3:00'' Gabriella looked over and glanced at the clock

''Its 3:35, he will be here any minute'' They gasped in unison ''Go get dressed'' Gabriella does she say and runs upstairs. Taylor stands there standing looking at her clock. ''How do I look''

Gabriella asks her coming down the stairs wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans. Something simple.

They hear a knock on the door and opened revealing a young man about 5'7. _''Shaggy brown hair, crystal ocean blue eyes and amazing smile Oh No'' _Gabriella thought

''Hi, I'm Troy Bolton from the LA Lakers, are you Gabriella''

Both Gabriella and Taylor eyes widen, mouth dropped and gasped at the same when they looked at each other

**Authors review- Sorry if it was short…but still review**


	4. Chapter 4

_They hear a knock on the door and opened revealing a young man about 5'7. ''Shaggy brown hair, crystal ocean blue eyes and amazing smile Oh No'' Gabriella thought_

_''Hi, I'm Troy Bolton from the LA Lakers, are you Gabriella''_

_Both Gabriella and Taylor eyes widen, mouth dropped and gasped at the same when they looked at each other_

Gabriella shook her head and broke a from Taylor stare ''I'm Gabriella'' She stuck out his hand and he shook it _''Why am I shaking this bastard hand'' _She was thinking while she faked a smile at him

Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded allowing him to come in her house. They walked over to the couch and sat down ''So, you are my dance instructor'' Taylor stood in the corner of the room glaring at him

''Yes..um..nice..to..um..meet..um..you'' Gabriella stammered ''So…your name is Gabriella'' Gabriella looked at the side of her and saw Taylor in the corner with her arms crossed glaring at Troy

''_Omg he doesn't remember me! Maybe I should just punch in his face and maybe he will remember me! Gabi keep control'' _Gabriella talked to herself in her head _''How can I pretend like the person that bullied me for years and not sitting right in front of me and plus he doesn't remember me''_

''So your name is Gabriella'' Gabriella shook her head snapping out of her thoughts ''Hmm what did you say'' Troy smiled halfway at her ''I asked is your name Gabriella''

''_What the fuck , didn't I tell you my name at the door'' _She thought ''Oh, yeah my name is Gabriella but you can call me Gabi''

''I think Brie is better'' Troy said kinda flirty ''Brie? Nobody never called me before. I like it'' Gabriella smiled at Troy but this time is was real smile. She stopped smiling when she heard Taylor clear her throat

''Oh Troy, this is my best friend Taylor'' Troy stood up and shook Taylor hand and smiled fakely at him ''Gabriella and Taylor that's sounds kinda familiar'' Taylor and Gabriella glanced at each other

''Yeah you know there is a million of Gabriellas and Taylors around Albuquerque'' Gabriella smiled at him but she really wanted to puke. She couldn't stand having to be nice to him. She hated him with a passion

Troy was about to respond but his cell phone started ringing ''Hold I have to take this'' He stepped out into the hallway. When he looked at Taylor and Gabriella they smiled fakely at him then when turned his back on them they glared at him. They seriously hated this man

After Troy hanged up the phone he walked back into the room. ''Gabriella'' Taylor nudged her ''Oh! Yeah''

''I have to go but I cant wait to see you on Wednesday so, we could start working on our routine'' He flashed his million smile at her then winked before walking towards the front door

They heard the door close. Taylor immediately said something ''Omg! Gabi'' Gabriella sadly smiled at her while she walked over to her phone ''Gabs, what are you doing'' Taylor walked towards her and saw Gabriella had one tear slip down her face

''I cant do this. Not now, or ever'' Gabriella started dialing a number and held the phone up to her ear ''Gab what are you doing''

''I'm calling Fox to tell them to tell Dave, I'm quitting'' Taylor snatched the phone out of her hand ''Gabs, you cant quit'' Gabriela arched her eyebrow at Taylor ''Why not''

''You're not gonna seriously let Troy Bolton ruin this for you. This is a great opportunity for you and you just cant throw it away because of Troy''

Gabriella wiped the last tear from her eye and cracked a smile ''Tay, how am I going to face him

''Be strong'' Gabriella smiled. Taylor was wise and clever, she always knew what to say. ''I know what Troy did to you in high school was really bad'' Taylor explained

''Tell me something I didn't know'' Taylor smirked evilly ''Do you go a plan'' Taylor nodded ''What what tell me'' Gabriella asked curiously

''Well I thinking you get should some payback'' Taylor said still with her famous evil plan smirk ''Say what'' Taylor sighed and changing her smirk to a smile ''Payback''

''And exactly how am I gonna get revenge on him'' Gabriella giggled ''Make him fall deeply in love with you then break his heart'' Gabriella stared at her with confusion and disbelief

''Taylor if he didn't like me back in high school, what makes you think he will like me now'' Tay rolled her eyes ''Oh please! Trust me honey, by the way he looked at you, I can tell he likes you''

Gabriella cheeks turned rosy red _''Why am I blushing'' _She shrugged her thought off _''Maybe I should go get some payback''_

''Ill do it'' Taylor grinned like Chester the cat ''Ok we gotta go look at your clothes'' Taylor said dragging Gabriella up the stairs ''For what''

''For you can look sexy for dance practice'' Gabriella rolled her eyes and Taylor attacked Gabriella draws. ''Ahha haahh, the perfect outfit''

''You found something'' Gabriella jumped up ''That is the perfect outfit'' They both stand in front of the mirror smirking evilly ''Sounds like a plan''

On Wednesday Gabriella drove to the studio and stepped out of her car. She wearing her woolen sweater, her peach tights with her dance belt over it and high heels ballet shoes. She walked into the studio and Troy wasn't there.

She walked over to the barre and then start started exercercising when she heard somebody come in. Troy walked in slowly as he saw Gabriella stretching. _''She's so _

_Beautiful''_

''Hey'' He spoke startling her causing her to fall off the rail. ''Oh god are you okay'' Troy said rushing to her aid

''Yeah, I'm fine'' Gabriella stood up brushing her clothes off. ''So what kind of dance do we have to perform''

''Well I made up my own dance, its kinda mixed up with the waltz and the tango'' Troy smiled at her ''Creative'' Gabriella smiled to herself _''The plan working'' _She thought

''Lets start from the middle'' Gabriella grabbed Troy and brushed against kinda rubbing her backside against him.

Don't be afraid, take my handForget the you dance, dance with me Pudemos bailar eternamente Trust in me, take a chance Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Pudemos bailar eternamente Now I have you next to me Everything is how it should be Baby, don't fight the feeling We're floating on the clouds If I could, I'd never come back down Baby just keep on groovin' As time fades away My arms will keep you safe It's just you and me Dancing in this dream Whatever you do, don't wake me up The feeling's real, won't let it stop, no

Practicing with Troy went really well to Gabriella surprise. He was a fast learner. ''Ok, practice is over..You didn't very well'' Gabriella panted

''Thanks..Um, Gabriella can I ask you something'' Gabriella patted her face with her face then put it around her neck ''Yeah sure''

''Do wanna go out to dinner…with me'' Troy rubbed the back of his neck ''Is Troy Bolton asking me on a date'' Gabriella played shock but in the inside she wanted to puke

''Yes I am'' Troy smiled feeling more confident ''I would love to'' Gabriella fakely smiled at him ''Ok, then Ill pick you up at six''

''Cant wait'' Gabriella smiled fakely again _''To get revenge'' _She said the rest in her head

Gabriella drove back home and she walked in to see Taylor raiding her refrigerator. ''So, how did it go'' Gabriella plopped on her couch ''Great! He asked me on a date already''

''He got it bad'' They both started laughing ''Now for another outfit'' Taylor smirked and Gabriella groaned when Taylor ran over to her and dragged her up the stairs.

''Now this is cute, go try on'' Gabriella groaned ''Go'' Taylor demanded ''I hate you'' Taylor smiled ''I love you too Gabby''

A few minutes later Gabriella came out the bathroom with a sky blue colored dress and a hopped necklace and epytian-greek like sandals. ''Gabs, Troy is gonna drop dead when he sees you''

It was 5:55 and Gabriella was fully dressed. They walked downstairs. Five minutes later they heard a knock on the door. They both ran over to the door ''Hi Troy'' They said unison ''Hey Ladies'' He looked Gabriella and his eyes almost popped out. She looked amazing.

''Gabriella wow, you look great'' Gabriella smiled fakely but in the inside she was blushing uncontrollably ''You look great too''

''Um, these are you'' Troy stuck out here hand with a dozens lilies. ''How did you know I like lilies'' Gabriella smiled but it was real

''Lucky guess'' They smiled at each other ''Are ready to go'' Gabriella nodded ''Ill take these for you'' Taylor took the lilies and threw on the floor when Troy wasn't looking. But Gabriella saw this and laughed

''You guys have fun'' Taylor winked at Gabriella who smirked.

They walked into Maggiano's. ''Oh Troy, I got that table for you'' The man showed Gabriella and Troy to their table. It was outside. And it was surrounded with rose petals and candles ''Wow its beautiful''

''Do you guys want to order now'' They both nodded ''Ill take the famous fettuccini'' Gabriella told the waiter politely ''And for you sir'' Troy stared at Gabriella, amazed by her beauty. ''Oh um Ill have whatever she's having'' Troy stammered snapping out his thought

The waiter nodded then walked away. And Gabriella found Troy staring at her. ''What'' Gabriella smiled ''Nothing, its just your so beautiful'' Gabriella turned around trying to her blushing face ''Aww are you blushing''

''No'' Gabriella turned back around with her face back to its color. A few minutes later Gabriella found herself laughing and having a good time with Troy. She felt a deep connection with him she never felt with anybody else

They drove back to Gabriella home and he walked her up to her door ''So, do you have any crazy jealous boyfriends''

''No why'' Gabriella arched her eyebrow at him ''I was wondering if they would kill me if I did this'' Troy leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet mellow kiss. Electricity sparks ran through their bodies. Gabriella felt as nobody else was in the world except her and Troy

Gabriella pulled away and smirked ''Goodnight Troy'' She opened her front door ''Goodnight Gabriella''

Gabriella closed the door and sank to her feet slapping her forehead ''I cant be falling for him'' Taylor stuck her head out of the kitchen ''How was it''

''He kissed me'' Taylor gasped ''Our plan is so working'' Taylor screeched


	5. Chapter 5

''I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him'' Gabriella repeatedly told herself in her head. ''I cant be''

''Gabs are you listening to me'' Gabriella shook her head to clear her thoughts ''Huh? Oh yeah, what were you saying'' Taylor arched her eyebrow at Gabriella ''Um, I was saying that you should um never mind''

''Are you okay'' Taylor asked her concerned ''Yeah I'm fine'' Gabriella with her famous fake smile ''But'' Taylor was cut off my Gabriella ''Tay I'm fine. I'm just very sleep, I mean tomorrow is my second practice with Troy'' Taylor nodded and Gabriella stood up and walked up the stairs

The next few weeks Gabriella and Troy routine was coming really good but Gabriella was acting a little weird. So decided to see what's wrong.

''So what's up'' Troy asked Gabriella sitting right next ''Nothing'' Gabriella mumbled still staring at something other than Troy. Troy put his finger under her chin bringing her face closer to him and looked into her melting brown eyes. ''Gabriella I know I haven't known you for too long, but something is wrong and I care about you''

''Troy I lov_'' Gabriella stopped herself and sighed ''Troy I'm fine. Now maybe we should rest tomorrow Is our first performance'' Gabriella smiled but it was fake. Troy saw this and sighed

''But_'' He was cut off by her ''Look Troy, I don't feel good. I gotta go'' And that Gabriella stood up and walked away leaving a confused Troy

_The next day_

''_Oh God, today is our first performance. Thousands of people are watching us. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Troy speaking to her. ''Gabriella…Everything will be alright. Don't worry'' Troy smiled warmly at her ''I'm not nervous. I'm just scared and nervous. You sure you know the moves''

''Brie, I couldn't forget them I wanted to'' They looked into each other eyes. He was about to go in for a kiss but Gabriella put her fingers to his lips and stopped him ''Not yet'' She giggled

''Now performing their own the creative dance, NBA star Troy Bolton and partner Gabriella Montez''

After the performance the judges all gave them 10. Troy drove Gabriella back home and walked her up to her door. ''You don't always have to walk me up to my door'' Gabriella smiled at him ''I know but I have to make sure you get in safely''

Troy leaned in captured in a sweet mellow kiss. He put away and smiled warmly at her. ''Goodnight Gabriella'' He started to walk away but Gabriella pulled him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately ''Goodnight'' She smiled and walked into her house

''So how was it'' Taylor popped out of nowhere ''Tay, you might as well move in with me, since your always here'' She giggled ''Did you guys kiss'' Gabriella nodded her head ''He's totally in love with you'' Gabriella felt her face go warm and plopped on the couch

''At first I thought this plan wasn't gonna go well but Its totally working'' Gabriella stared at the ground guilty. ''Gabby please don't tell me you're falling him because if you are'' Gabriella cut her off

''I'm not falling for him. Me like Troy Bolton. No way'' Gabriella lied and Taylor saw this but she ignored it. _''I cant be falling for Troy Bolton''_

''So how was your performance'' Taylor smiled at her ''We got all 10s but its gonna air on TV tomorrow'' Taylor nodded ''Are you feeling okay, you seem a little down'' Taylor put her hand on Gabriella forehead. ''I'm just a little sleepy. I'm gonna go to sleep. Are you spending the night over here''

Taylor nodded ''Okay then, goodnight'' Gabriella stood up and walked up the stairs. She walked into her room then into the restroom. She sank to the ground and put her head into her lap. ''I cant be in love with him''

**Authors Review- I know it was short but next time it will longer. I thought this chapter kinda sucked. But please review anyway.**


End file.
